The Spin Cycle
by RainbowFez
Summary: After the end of Adam Steps Up Leo confronts Spin. He blames him for his break up with Janelle. Things take a turn though when Spin starts to cry. Leo/Spin Speo


This is a really short Speo. I'll be writing a Leo/Spin in a week or two. I hope you like this. If you do I have another Speo so read :D Please Review I want your input. Just dont comment on the age difrence.

* * *

Janelle and Leo stood together in front of the tube off the island. Janelle had a sad look in her eyes and kept glancing away as Leo tried to say goodbye. "Leo I can't do this anymore" She sighed.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked, hurt in his voice. He knew what this was and should have guessed it was coming. Especially after today.

"Leo I don't think we should see each other anymore" She told him, picking up her bags. "You don't even live in the same continent as me anymore. Any even if you did you've lied to me, put me in danger multiple times and put your rivalry with that kid before me."

"Janelle!" Leo exclaimed. "We can make this work." He reached out to her but she pulled away.

"I'm sorry Leo but we can't. She didn't look back as the doors closed and she was swept off to the mainland. Leo growled, grabbing his head. He turned, fisting his hands on his head.

"You!" He shouted, pointing to the small boy peaking around the corner. "Get back here!" Leo shouted, running after the now spinning boy. Leo chased him down multiple hallways. But he was too fast. Finally Leo created an energy ball and threw it at the vortex. There was a screech and the sound of a body hitting the wall.

Leo advanced at the boy, holding his ankle. "Spin" He hissed. "This is all your fault."

"Leo" Spin gulped. The older by grabbed the front of his rival's shirt, pulling him into the air.

"You little monster" Leo growled, staring at the frightened eyes staring back at him.

"Leo please you're hurting me" Spin whimpered.

"That game won't work on me." Leo pushed him harder into the wall. "Janelle might have fallen for your little hurt ankle trick but I won't."

"No you're really hurting me."

"I can't believe you would do this" Leo growled. "No! I do. This is just like you to stoop this low. It's not even hard. You're already so close to the ground."

"I didn't mean to hurt you" Spin gasped. Leo's eyes flicked to his hand pushing against the young boy with his super strength. He realized him instantly causing the boy to fall to the floor in a lump.

"Are you hurt?" Leo grudgingly asked. Spin shook his head. "Are you crying" Leo asked, surprised and slightly guilty.

"No" Spin snuffled.

"You're crying" Leo repeated. It wasn't a question this time. Wet drops were hitting the floor. "I didn't think I was pushing you that hard" Leo said, fully guilty now. "I'll help you to…"

"I'm fine" Spin snapped, whipping his head at his elder. Leo took in the flush face dotted with tears and lips quivering.

"If you're hurt…"

"I'm not hurt. You didn't hurt me" Spin complained.

"Then why are you crying" Leo asked, thinking he'd proved his point.

"It's none of your business" He shouted.

"You little twerp! I'm trying to be nice to you after you turned my girlfriend against me!" Leo Screamed louder. "Is this what you wanted? You embarrassed me enough with your little stunt. You didn't need to make her wait on you hand and foot!"

"I was only trying to make you jealous" Spin shouted back. The air in the hallway stiffened. There wasn't a notice.

"Why were you trying to make me jealous?" Leo asked, trying to keep the bitterness out of his tone. Spin shook his head and tried to run. Leo wasn't having it though. He griped Spin by the shoulder and spun him around. "Why were you trying to make me jeal…" Spin slammed his lips as hard as he could onto Leo's.

Leo didn't react at first. He hadn't kissed Janelle once this trip. He hadn't kissed anyone in months. Now there was a pair of soft lips roughly grinding against his own. Leo reacted. He kissed back. For just a moment all he could feel was the kiss. Leo gasped when teach bit into his bottom lip. Spin moved his tongue to meet Leo's.

The only thought that came to Leo was 'where did this kid learn to French kiss!" Leo moved his took control. He didn't know how he Spin had ended up pinned to the wall but the way they were pressed together was driving him mad. A little too mad. Leo took three steps back. Spin still had his eyes closed, his head tilted up and his mouth slightly agape.

When Spin opened his eyes, they were flashing green. It wasn't the Triton app though. Leo recognized the glitch and jumped out the way before the tornado moved to his side of the hallway. Spin slipped and fell on his butt, ending his bionics.

"I'm assuming that glitch was because you liked it?" Leo asked. Spin stared up from the floor and nodded.

"Can we do it again?" He asked enthusiastically. Leo chuckled.

"Hold on there Twerp" Leo chuckled. "I think we should take things a bit slower."

"Whyyyyy" Spin whined, standing up.

"I just broke up with my girlfriend…" This time Leo kissed back immediately. It lasted shorted than before but the glitch was the same. "Control yourself" Leo laughed. He was starting to like this kid.

"Why should I? You said I was a little monster so let me be a little monster." Leo didn't resist the third kiss. He even allowed Spin to push him against the wall.

"We're still taking this slow" Leo told him.

"But we can still kiss." Spin asked, tilting his head in the most adorable way. Leo smirked and nodded. "A lot?" Spin added.

"A lot would be good." Leo agreed.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Please Review.


End file.
